Wedding Dress
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Naruto casi siempre olvidaba o llegaba tarde a sus citas con Hinata, siendo Kakashi el que estaba allí para acompañarla... Original y Final Alternativo ;
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Sé que aún me falta mucho para ser una buena escritora, pero puse mucho esfuerzo en este fanfic, ya que se lo dedico a dos personitas especiales.

Clau: Gracias por que gracias a ti me empezó a llamar la atención el k-pop. Por ser una gran amiga que siempre sabe escuchar. Te quiero!

Pato: Por que te quiero mucho y se que esta es una de tus canciones favoritas, y no podía dejarte fuera. Gracias por que sé que de repente soy muy gorrosa y difícil de aguantar y aún así me sigues hablando.

Espero no ser tan confusa con los tiempos, ya que esta historia maneja muchos flash Back, pero como aclaración, la letra cursiva o, en su defecto los **0o0o0o0** marcan la diferencia. Gracias =D

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**WEDDING DRESS **

By Ninde Elhenair

**o0o0o0o**

Era el día.

Levantó su mano a la altura de su cara para ajustar perfectamente el botón plateado a su muñeca. Éste, al recibir un ligero rayo de luz, produjo un destello que le recordó a sus ojos; esos ojos nacarados con los que soñaba cada noche desde hacia casi dos años, unos ojos que con su brillo y alegría lograron sacarlo del abismo de soledad en el que se encontraba, permitiéndole ver lo hermoso de cada día, por el simple hecho de que en su camino pudiera encontrarla al pasear.

Tomó del perchero junto al espejo un chaleco negro que hacía juego con la camisa y se lo colocó, dejando los últimos dos botones de la camisa de abajo desabrochados, una máscara en tono negro cubría la mitad de su rostro, que por esta ocasión tan especial no portaba la banda shinobi que lo representaba como ninja de Konoha. Por el reflejo pudo apreciar la mesa que se encontraba detrás de él; dándose la vuelta tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo que estaba en la esquina. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo la estuvo mirando, simplemente reflexionando lo que esa pequeña caja significaba, la guardó en su bolsillo izquierdo, antes de salir del apartamento.

Suspiró.

Por más que intentaba mantener su cabeza fría y serena, todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella, en sus sonrisas, en sus miradas de complicidad, en ese lazo que formó con él y nadie más. No entendía como, porque o cuando se comenzaron a dar las cosas entre ellos.

Siempre pensaba que nunca conocería el amor, pero lo hizo, a sus 35 años estaba perdidamente enamorado de la última persona que se hubiera imaginado, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? si en lo largo de los últimos tres años, su convivencia se volvió casi diaria, escuchándose mutuamente, de misión, encuentros casuales en las calles, todo se tornó simplemente perfecto.

Sintió en su cara un poco de viento más fuerte de lo normal; no pudiendo evitar sonreír. Fue precisamente el viento el que había comenzado a tejer su historia...

**0o0o0o0**

_Regresaba de una misión de varias semanas de espionaje en el país de la Niebla. Había llegado un comunicado de que viejos ninjas querían implementar el antiguo y sangriento sistema que se manejaba con anterioridad en la academia; siendo él designado para ir a corroborar estos hechos, no fue una tarea fácil, debía admitirlo. La mayoría de la gente aún desconfiaba de otras aldeas tras cuarta guerra ninja; sin embargo pudo disipar a los rebeldes, ayudando en su captura._

_Y ahora que por fin volvía, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llegar a casa, tomar algo caliente y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero tenía que ir con la Godaime e informarle, después de todo, esa misión se la designo ella especialmente a él._

_Se ajusto mejor la capa que lo protegía del fuerte viento que se había desatado una hora antes, y camino rumbo a la torre, en el trayecto notó como todos los habitantes de la aldea se había refugiado en sus casas, cerrando negocios y atracciones públicas, el viento era, en una palabra, feroz. Rápidamente sus pasos lo llevaron donde la Hokage, siendo testigo del caos que predominaba dentro del edificio: Varias ventanas estaban rotas como consecuencia de la ventisca, haciendo que papeles volaran de un lado a otro, con gente tras ellos, intentando de ponerlos en cajas para ordenarlos posteriormente._

_Al fondo del pasillo pudo ver a Sakura y Naruto. La primera golpeando al rubio en la cabeza después de que este derramara sobre una montaña de portafolios un garrafón de agua con el que tropezó._

_Definitivamente sus alumnos, no importando la edad que tuvieran, seguirían actuando como niños de 12 años._

_Tocó dos veces._

_Al escuchar el permiso para ingresar, entró, encontrándose a la Hokage, intentando ordenar el lío de papeles sobre su escritorio; no le tomó mas de dos minutos explicar los resultados y contrariedades de la misión; por fin iría a casa a descansar._

_Las calles estaban completamente vacías y él simplemente seguía la dirección a su casa, sin ser conciente exactamente del terreno donde pisaba... y quizás si, si fue casualidad que un papel color rojo se atravesara en su camino, pero la decisión de seguirlo de reojo hasta perderse en el parque, fue de él._

_Y la vio._

_Al principio no distinguió a la joven sentada en el columpio, dándole la espalda, pero ese tono de cabello era inconfundible; sus pasos se dirigieron hacia ella y la miró temblar de forma compulsiva, sus manos sujetaban las cadenas a sus costados con fuerza, sus nudillos estaban más blancos que el resto de su piel. ¿Cómo se le ocurría estar a la intemperie con solo esa ropa puesta? Un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga en tono lila, ni siquiera llevaba zapatos adecuados, sino unas simples zapatillas que dejaban al descubierto sus tobillos desnudos._

_-Hinata- le habló, esperando respuesta. _

_-Kakashi sensei- respondió ella al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y daba la vuelta para saludarlo. Se abrazó a si misma_

_-¿Que haces aquí con este frío? Podrías resfriarte_

_-Yo... espero a Naruto kun... tenemos... u... una cita- respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Ya veo... pero, debiste traer un abrigo._

_-C...Cuando llegué... n...no hacía... frío._

_Kakashi cerró los ojos. La temperatura había descendido drásticamente hace sólo dos horas cuando el viento se soltó... ¿Tanto llevaba esperando? Se sentía decepcionado de su ex alumno; acababa de verlo hace unos minutos en compañía de Sakura, probablemente olvidando la cita con la heredera Hyuga. Suspiró cansado. Desvió su mirada al reloj que estaba en el parque, acto que imitó ella._

_-Pero- la escuchó susurrar -Creo que... debo irme... es... tarde._

_-Te acompaño- respondió Kakashi, por reflejo. Comenzó a caminar a su lado, a los pocos minutos vio como el edificio con su apartamento se perdía de vista y no pudo contener un bostezo, realmente quería llegar a dormir y no despertar en al menos 15 horas. _

_Un extraño sonido lo distrajo y volteó a su izquierda, Hinata seguía abrazándose a si misma y temblaba demasiado, abrazándose a si misma. Kakashi se desabrochó su capa de viaje y, al estar frente a frente, la acercó a él, metiéndola entre su ropa para darle calor; vio como sus mejillas se teñían de escarlata y el también sintió repentinamente calor en su rostro, a pesar de que el cuerpo de ella estaba helando._

_-¿Por que no llegó?- exclamó en voz baja, antes de romper a llorar._

_Lloró con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose al chaleco de Kakashi; y él la dejó, sabía que necesitaba desahogar todo el sentimiento guardado, ni siquiera supo cuando terminaron los dos de rodillas en el suelo, lo que si sentía era cada lágrima que tocaba su pecho, hasta que quedó dormida de tanto llorar._

_Después la llevó a su casa._

**0o0o0o0**

Aún recuerda que al día siguiente, en la tarde, la tuvo enfrente de su puerta, con una caja de galletas caseras "Gracias" le había dicho ella, antes de irse. Ese día también (a pesar de querer seguir durmiendo) buscó a Naruto para contarle lo sucedido; la cara de arrepentimiento de Naruto nunca la olvidaría.

Porque sí, había olvidado su cita por ayudar a Sakura con el desastre por el que pasaban.

Prestó mas atención a sus pasos al ver los pies de los niños corriendo frente a él, y se detuvo para dejarlos pasar tranquilos mientras jugaban; al voltear a la derecha, pudo ver la florería Yamanaka: Ino le daba la espalda a la vitrina mientras se encargaba de, lo que parecía ser, un ramo de orquídeas blancas; a su lado veía a su madre, terminando de decorar con rosas pequeños adornos sobre pedestales, de esos que se colocan en los pasillos. Por la puerta salían Inoichi y Choza, cargando los pesados laterales, atrás de ellos, Sai cargaba una caja mediana que contenía algunas velas.

Todos iban al mismo lugar que él.

Cruzó la calle, no perdiendo de vista el campanario ni las estatuas de Hokages más atrás... Y es que allí, en ese lugar, se podría decir que su amistad comenzó. Mientras miraban toda la ciudad de Konoha, varias semanas después.

**0o0o0o0**

_-Hinata- le llamó al verla recargada en el barandal._

_-Kakashi sensei, buenas tardes- le respondió con una sonrisa._

_Él se situó a su lado, recargándose también. A veces, cuando se encontraban cruzaban palabras de cortesía pero lo que más disfrutaba de ella, era su silencio; en esos tiempos era reconfortante la gente que sabía callar cuando era necesario... pero hoy sentía ánimos de entablar conversación._

_-Escuché que harás el examen para chunin de nuevo, me da gusto._

_-Espero lograrlo... me... me he esforzado mucho- calló unos segundos -Sensei_

_-Si_

_-Aquel día- refiriéndose a lo acontecido en el parque -Me siento mal... yo... lloré como una tonta sobre usted._

_-Tienes sentimientos, Hinata. Malo hubiera sido que no lloraras, o peor aún, que lloraras sola-.- volteó a verla, sintiendo su cabello, ondeando, rozarle la mejilla -¿Hablaste con él?_

_-... No, pero está bien... él, debió tener cosas que hacer... y no habrá tenido tiempo de avisar._

_-"Imposible"- pensó Kakashi. El sabía que Naruto realmente la había olvidado -Seguramente- mintió -De ahora en adelante, Hinata... puedes confiar en mi, como un amigo._

_-¿Amigo?_

_-Si, todos necesitamos uno. Y yo estaré allí cuando lo necesites- la vio sonreír a modo de respuesta._

_El silencio reinó entre ellos unos minutos más..._

_**0o0o0o0**_

Entró por la parte trasera de la iglesia, allí había una especie de sala de espera, con tres sillones en tono rojo, en la pared un espejo y al fondo una puerta que conectaba con un pequeño salón, el cual se encontraba cerrado con seguro, metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho, acariciando con ternura el contenido.

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba mas cerca de la segunda puerta, escuchando el alboroto del interior. Todas las voces eran femeninas, dando indicaciones, pidiendo cosas e incluso gritándose por, seguramente, algún error cometido; la inconfundible voz de Ten Ten con su gritó "Así no es" era inconfundible, pronto las risas llenaron la habitación de al lado. Sin embargo él solo fue consciente de la de ella. Y es que su risa jamás la confundiría, no desde que la escuchó por primera vez.

Cerró los ojos.

**0o0o0o0**

_Se sentó en el columpio que estaba junto a ella, como ya llevaba varias ocasiones haciéndolo. Ella vestía un sencillo vestido en color beige y un suéter rosa pastel abierto de enfrente, sus pies calzaban unas sandalias de listones color rosa._

_-Yoo- saludó mientras se sentaba._

_-Hola- le respondió, sonriéndole un poco. En sus manos sostenía un libro de cuero pequeño._

_-¿Qué lees?_

_-¡Ah! Esto... es... no... no leía... es... mi diario._

_-Ya veo... matabas el tiempo mientras esperabas, bien hecho. Yo suelo leer- le dijo mientras le enseñaba un libro de portada verde. la vio sonrojarse mientras su mirada seguía fija en el libro. -De hecho, te pareces a uno de los protagonistas- soltó, intentando molestarla un poco._

_-¿Yo? Como personaje de... esos libros.- su rostro estaba completamente rojo._

_-Si... mira- se levantó y se situó delante de ella, en cuclillas, abriendo el libro en una página elegida al azar._

_-N... no- alegó Hinata, cerrando los ojos y volteando su mirada. ¡Por Dios que no quería leer! y menos sabiendo la lectura que habituaba el junnin_

_-Vamos, lee, lee, lee- le dijo tomando su mano por la derecha, jalándola un poco -De acuerdo, entonces lo leeré en voz alta: Era un día caluroso... - comenzó -... Todo el verano lo había sido pero eso no le impedía pensar en el sueño de esa noche, y es que los hombres que conoció el día anterior jamás los olvidaría._

_-Basta... no... no...- intentó cerrar el libro para evitar que siguiera, forcejeando en ello. Sintió cuando se despegó del columpio, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar caer sobre Kakashi. Él sólo atinó a aventar el libro a un lado para recibirla y evitar que se golpeara al caer._

_Recibió el impacto de lleno en la espalda, Hinata cayó sobre él, con una pierna a su costado y la otra entre sus piernas, sus manos pequeñas apoyadas en el pecho de él. La sintió respirar agitada, su pecho moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo._

_-"Mierda"- pensó Kakashi. Seguro la había lastimado por su tonto juego. Y ni siquiera era un Icha Icha, el contenido no era erótico, pues era el primer libro de Jiraya, aquel que tanto le gustó a su sensei, Minato. Con su mano rodeó su cintura -Hinata ¿estas..._

_Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire al escucharla. Estaba riendo. Riendo con ganas mientras seguía aferrada a su pecho, la soltó y comenzó a reír junto a ella. Poco después la ayudó a levantarse, sin dejar de reír._

_**0o0o0o0**_

Y supo que fue esa risa la que lo hizo notarla, no como una alumna o una amiga, sino como mujer. Comenzó a amar sus sonrojos, sus disimulas sonrisas, sus pláticas amenas. Ella era como esa luz en medio de la oscuridad que se había vuelto su vida, llenando cada aspecto en su corazón, convirtiéndose en la mujer ideal; aquella que pensó no existía o jamás encontraría... Siendo sincero, aquella que pensó jamás le correspondería. Y se conformó con ser su mejor amigo, encontrándosela en las calles, en alguna misión, cualquier momento a su lado lo atesoraba como lo más hermoso de su vida.

Sería tonto decir que se enamoro a primera vista. Fue cuestión de tiempo y circunstancias apropiadas... Y aquí estaba, dos años después, esperando por...

-Kakashi sensei... ¡Llegaste temprano!

-Naruto- dijo, reconociendo la voz. Abrió los ojos y se levantó -Insisto ¿cuando fue el día que perdiste respeto por tu sensei?

Naruto rió -Lo siento

-Sinceramente pensé que llegarías tarde como siempre- Shikamaru se quedó recargado en la puerta al hacer el comentario.

Choji, Lee, Neji y Sasuke ya estaban acomodados en los sillones.

-No este día, Naruto... Es muy especial.

-Vaya que si... y dime- se acercó a él, dándole pequeños codazos -¿La has visto? ¿Como se ve?

-¡Ustedes!- La inconfundible voz de Sakura les puso los pelos de punta.

Vestía un vestido color celeste, su cabello, de nuevo largo, recogido en un sencillo pero elegante peinado

-No pueden estar aquí- continuó -Ni el novio ni ningún hombre debe ver a la novia antes de que llegue al altar.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- alegó Kakashi.

-Fuera, fuera, fuera... Además, la ceremonia esta por empezar, ¡deberían estar ya adentro!- los sacó y cerró con llave, sonrió -Hinata... me alegro por ti.

...

No supo cuando dejó de escuchar las voces de los otros. Sólo podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza, incluso su respiración se torno ligeramente mas rápida.

Con cada paso escuchaba las campanadas de la iglesia, que avisaban que la ceremonia empezaría, se detuvo al frente, tomando su lugar y mirando con insistencia la puerta.

Recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos a su lado, pero sobre todo, el que los llevo al lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento.

**0o0o0o0**

_El cumpleaños de la Godaime era algo que toda la aldea celebraba con una gran fiesta, que más bien parecía una feria, pues juegos locales y de recuerdos se abrían a todo el público por el día tan especial._

_Probablemente Tsunade sama se molestaría con él por intentar opacar ese día con lo que tenía pensado, pero no podía esperar ni un día mas, la localizó rápido, hablando con su hermana Hanabi y con Ten Ten. Ese día llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una blusa un poco holgada que caía por sus hombros, ciñéndose a su cintura, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta._

_-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo antes de tomarla de la mano y llevársela a una calle que en ese momento se encontraba desierta._

_Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, casi ni podía respirar y un hormigueo se apoderó de su estómago, se detuvo y la vio recargarse en la pared, mirándolo confundida al principio. y sonrió... Cuanto amaba esa sonrisa. La amaba tanto._

_-Yo... verás- metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho, dándole vueltas al anillo que había comprado justo el día anterior -Hinata..._

**0o0o0o0**

La vio aparecer en la puerta, con el ramo de orquídeas que justo hace unos momentos vio a Ino hacerlo. Parecía un ángel, sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas. El vestido le quedaba a la perfección, la falda no era amplia y la tela parecía tersa y cómoda, su cintura estaba ajustada por un corsé con incrustaciones de piedras brillantes, delineando su cintura. su escote era de la misma tela vaporosa de la falda. Su cabello, en bucles, caía sobre sus hombros y espalda.

En su vida pensó que vería una imagen tan perfecta como lo era ella; pudo imaginarse tomándola de la mano, abrazándola de la cintura, y después besarla, demostrarle cuanto la amaba en ese beso. Su corazón latía furioso y sus oídos dejaron de escuchar al tenerla a unos pasos de él.

Estaba tan hermosa con su vestido de novia que no pudo contenerse mas y...

Cerró los ojos.

Su pecho dolía.

**0o0o0o0**

_-¿Amigo?_

_-Si, todos necesitamos uno. Y yo estaré allí cuando lo necesites- la vio sonreír a modo de respuesta._

_El silencio reinó entre ellos unos minutos más..._

_-Llegué...- escucharon a sus espaldas. Al voltear, vieron a Naruto, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire -Siento la tardanza, Hinata chan... Kakashi sensei, gracias por acompañarla mientras llegaba._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Recibió el impacto de lleno en la espalda, Hinata cayó sobre él, con una pierna a su costado y la otra entre sus piernas, sus manos pequeñas apoyadas en el pecho de él. La sintió respirar agitada, su pecho moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo._

_-"Mierda"- pensó Kakashi. Seguro la había lastimado por su tonto juego. Y ni siquiera era un Icha Icha, el contenido no era erótico, pues era el primer libro de Jiraya, aquel que tanto le gustó a su sensei, Minato. Con su mano rodeó su cintura -Hinata ¿estas..._

_Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire al escucharla. Estaba riendo. Riendo con ganas mientras seguía aferrada a su pecho, la soltó y comenzó a reír junto a ella. Poco después la ayudó a levantarse, sin dejar de reír._

_-¡Sensei!- exclamó Naruto al llegar, podía ver un golpe en su cara -No le estés enseñando tus libros pervertidos a Hinata- le dijo al ver el libro tirado en el suelo, a sus pies._

_-Na...ru...to- respondió Kakashi, apretando su puño -¿Crees que es lo único que leo?_

_-Si._

_-Serás- dijo antes de salir corriendo tras él, mientras lo escuchaba decir que con los golpes de la Godaime tenía por un día_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Yo... verás- metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho, dándole vueltas al anillo que había comprado justo el día anterior -Hinata..._

_-¡Hinata! Por fin te encuentro- dijo alegremente Naruto, miró a Kakashi y su sonrisa se ensanchó -Kakashi sensei, también estas aquí, que gusto por que yo... bueno- lo vio meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar algo rápidamente. _

_-"No lo hagas, Naruto, por favor, no"- se escuchó pensar Kakashi._

_Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata- Sé que muchas veces te defraudé, pero seguías allí a mi lado, esperándome, animándome -suavemente deslizó un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante rosa en el centro _

_-"Ese anillo es..."- Kakashi sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas_

_-Y quisiera que así fuera para siempre, contigo a mi lado-continuó el rubio; tomó aire -¡Cásate conmigo, Hinata!_

_-Yo... yo- Hinata sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla -¡Si! - le dijo antes de abrazarlo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos_

_-Sensei- habló Naruto, al ver al hombre tan pensativo -Tú sabes que yo nunca conocí a mi padre... Jiraya murió y bueno... me gustaría que ese día, hicieras el papel de mi padre, llevando los anillos y eso._

_Kakashi analizó sus palabras unos segundos. Sonrió sinceramente -Claro que si, Naruto. Cuenta conmigo._

**0o0o0o0**

El resto de la ceremonia la pasó en silencio, los vio sonreírse mutuamente, jurándose amor y fidelidad eternos. Cuando su participación llegó, se bajó la máscara delante de todos, mostrando su sonrisa al acercarse para entregarles las argollas de matrimonio.

-Felicidades- murmuró cuando ambos las tomaron.

Al terminar, los vio salir, tomados de la mano. En la parte trasera de la iglesia, estaba dispuesto un banquete para celebrar la boda, cualquiera que quisiera llegar era bienvenido.

Se detuvo frente a la mesa de regalos, viendo a los nuevos esposos bailar una melodía suave y lenta.

-Se ven felices- escuchó a su lado. Gai también tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Lo son.

-Kakashi a mi... no puedes mentir ni engañar - Kakashi alzó una ceja, pretendiendo no entenderlo -Soy tu rival número uno pero también, soy tu mejor amigo...Esa muchacha... la amabas ¿verdad?

-No hay tiempo pasado, Gai- respondió el junnin -Aún la amo

-¿Porque no evitaste la boda, entonces?

-Nunca haría algo así... amar es ser feliz viendo al ser amado sonreír, es hacer lo que sea por llenar su vida de felicidad... Es ser feliz, sabiendo que ella es feliz, aunque no esté a tu lado.

-Lo sé, pero- puso la mano en su hombro -¿Cómo te sientes?

Kakashi, levantó su mano hacia el hombro que era sostenido por Gai, palmando un par de veces. Sonrió y rodeo la mesa de regalos; cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo escuchaba, respondió.

-La verdad...- sacó de su bolsillo derecho un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante transparente sobresaliendo en el centro. Ese anillo de compromiso lo diseñó el mismo pensando en Hinata. Lo miró y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Dejó el anillo en la mesa.

-Me estoy muriendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Fui cruel? Lo sé, la respuesta es si... pero me moría de ganas de escribir esta historia cuando escuché la canción "Wedding Dress" de Taeyang. Es hermosa, aunque triste... pero como dijo Kakashi: Amar es ser feliz viendo al ser amado sonreír.**

**Espero les haya gustado porque me esforcé en hacerla D'= incluso cuando la escribí la primera vez se fue la luz y no recupere nada de lo que llevaba escrito! pero la volví a escribir y hasta siento que quedó mejor.**

**Espero no haberlo mareado con el cambio de tiempos, pero eran necesarios para desarrollar la historia. Y les recomiendo que escuchen la canción, al ver el video entenderán todo si es que aquí no lo deje claro.**

**xoxo**


	2. Final Alternativo

**WEDDING DRESS **

**(Final Alternativo) **

By Ninde Elhenair

**o0o0o0o**

Su primer sentimiento mientras se arreglaba en casa, era nervios.

Al ir caminando hacia su destino, estos fueron cambiando a ansiedad…

Al llegar, lo único que podía sentir era alegría, una enorme euforia que no se podía comparar con ningún momento en su vida...

Pero lentamente sus sentimientos fueron a la inversa conforme el reloj avanzaba, la ansiedad, los nervios, y finalmente: un nuevo sentimiento apareció: La tristeza.

Sentía mucho frío a su alrededor pero aún no era consiente de ello, sólo podía escuchar su corazón latiendo furiosamente dentro de su pecho, sus dedos aferrándose a las firmes cadenas que sujetaban su asiento. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derramar las lágrimas que exigían ser liberadas en ese instante. Su mundo lentamente se estaba derrumbando, sepultando entre los escombros sus ilusiones y sueños.

Su cerebro le dictaba que debía levantarse de ese lugar e ir a casa antes de enfermar, pero se negaba a esa idea, pues en su interior radicaba la esperanza de que ocurriera el milagro… Un extraño papel de color rojo se coló entre sus pies, como si de una señal se tratase. Su corazón le decía que tenía que debía quedarse en el mismo lugar, que el amor de su vida no tardaría en llegar.

Una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios; ella esperaría a su amor.

-Hinata- escuchó como la llamaban, reconociendo su timbre de voz

-Kakashi sensei- le respondió a modo de saludo. Se levantó intentando parecer serena, pero las piernas las sentía temblar por tantos sentimientos guardados, al dar la vuelta para verlo fue como si los poros de su piel hubieran despertado, haciéndola consiente de el frío. Se abrazó.

-¿Que haces aquí con este frío? Podrías resfriarte.

-Yo... espero a Naruto kun... tenemos... u... una cita- respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya veo... pero, debiste traer un abrigo.

-C...Cuando llegué... n...no hacía... frío- le respondió, con un nudo en la garganta.

Apreció como Kakashi cerraba los ojos para después mirar el reloj del parque que se encontraba a su izquierda, dándole el valor de hacer lo que por tanto tiempo se negó. Confirmando que por esta vez la razón había ganado, su espera no fue más que una total pérdida de tiempo.

-Pero… creo que… debo irme… es… tarde- lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de ese lugar, llegar a casa y llorar. Llorar hasta que no tuviera más lágrimas que derramar.

-Te acompaño- le escuchó decir inmediatamente terminó su frase.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y comenzó a caminar a su lado lentamente. Agradecía profundamente su silencio, pues en ese momento no sabía a ciencia cierta que podría contestar, temía que su sentimiento de decepción hablara por ella haciendo decir cosas que después lamentaría…

¡Pero dolía tanto!

Con cada paso que se alejaba era como si un pequeño fragmento de su corazón se fuera quedando en el camino; el frío y su dolor eran tan fuertes que imitando a su corazón: Se quebró. Una lágrima tras otra corrían por sus mejillas y de sus labios escapaban sollozos que sólo se permitía soltar a solas, no en la calle y mucho menos acompañada de alguien mas; pero su fuerza de voluntad ya no daba para más. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando sintió una mano grande y cálida agarrarla de los hombros, después sólo fue consiente de la calidez del cuerpo del junnin que la aferraban contra él, brindándole calor bajo su gruesa capa de viaje. No pudo evitar que ese contacto tan íntimo la sonrojara; un abrazo era algo que no compartía con nadie que no conociera a la perfección, pero en esta ocasión, ese gesto aparte de calor le brindaba un poco de consuelo.

-¿Porqué no llegó?- se escuchó a si misma susurrar.

Llevó sus manos hacia el pecho del ex sensei y sujetó con fuerzas su chaleco, usándolo como un paño para sus lágrimas, lo único que sentía era ese extraño calor acompañado de la mano de Kakashi que le acariciaba el cabello. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas, llevándoselo con ella... Sólo quería llorar hasta que el dolor fuera menos, cerrando los ojos suavemente.

.

.

.

La luz intensa del día la obligó a apretar los ojos antes de abrirlos.

Se encontraba en su habitación, pero no recordaba haber tendido la cama… ni siquiera recordaba como llegó a la mansión Hyuga, descorrió las sábanas y el frío suelo de madera le trajo el recuerdo de la tarde anterior. Miró el espejo que tenía al lado, comprobando que llevaba la misma ropa que se pusiera el día de ayer.

Por un momento pensó que solamente había sido un sueño, pero las escasas imágenes de ella misma llorando en brazos del junnin regresaban poco a poco…Sentía tanta vergüenza por haber demostrado tal debilidad frente a él, y aun así nunca le oyó quejarse de la situación tan incomoda, simplemente la acompañó mientras ella soltaba su dolor.

Lo más rápido que pudo se duchó y cambió de ropa. Entró en la cocina usando un delantal rosa; sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas por la escena del día anterior, pero sinceramente las palabras no eran su fuerte. Así que se escudaría en lo único que hacía bien de manera natural desde que tenía menoría: La cocina.

Cuando por fin las galletas estuvieron listas, las colocó en una caja de madera, usando como fondo un delicado pañuelo que ella mismo bordara en alguna ocasión, quizás era un obsequio demasiado personal, pero se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar, en su cabeza se iban formando mil y un frases para no tener que alargar demasiado la conversación, pero nada la hubiera preparado para lo que esa tarde sucedió. Después de estar tocando la puerta del departamento de Kakashi por varios minutos, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y dejar las galletas en el compartimento del correo cuando una voz, algo perezosa le pidió tiempo. A los pocos segundos, él abrió la puerta, vistiendo únicamente un pantalón blanco a modo de pijama, se frotaba los ojos con la mano derecha impidiéndole ver su rostro, su mano izquierda aún reposaba en el picaporte; agachó la vista inmediatamente no pudiendo evitar con ello apreciar cada músculo de su pecho y abdomen. ¿Había subido la temperatura? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tanto calor?

-Gracias- le dijo manteniendo el rostro mirando al suelo. Apenas sintió que él tomaba la caja y se dio la vuelta, bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

El resto del día no regreso a la mansión, quería calmar su corazón antes de poder mirar a alguien de nuevo con una sonrisa. Intentaba convencerse a si misma de que el rubio había tenido cosas que hacer, que algo surgió de improviso, evitado que pudiera siquiera avisarle que no llegaría, realmente quería aferrarse a esa posibilidad, a esa esperanza. Sus pasos la llevaron hacia su antiguo campo de entrenamiento, que a esa hora se encontraba vacío. Se recargó en aquel árbol en el que tantas veces había practicado su juken, dispuesta a desahogar el último vestigio de tristeza que tuviera… pero inexplicablemente esto no pasó, de sus orbes perlas no salió ninguna lágrima; incluso… incluso podía sentir que su corazón ya casi no dolía.

.

.

.

Conforme pasaban los días, se le fueron asignando mas misiones que ella misma se propuso como desafío para ser una kunoichi mas capaz, era algo que se debía a si misma. Sus días libres los dividía en entrenar y descansar.

Aunque esto último no era del todo cierto, mas bien se dedicaba a cuidar y consentir a su familia y compañeros de equipo, dedicándose principalmente a aquello que nació cuando agradeció el gesto de Kakashi sensei.

Su rostro volvía a ruborizarse al recordar ese día, si bien no pudo apreciar por demasiado tiempo al junnin, debía de admitir que era uno de los hombres mas apuestos que haya visto en toda su vida… un hombre que el destino se empeñaba en que no olvidara; en los últimos meses las misiones junto a él iban en aumento, se topaban en la calle, en el supermercado… Y debía admitir que la compañía de él le agradaba demasiado; era la mezcla perfecta de la seriedad de Shino y la alegría en las bromas de Kiba… Sólo de recordar la escena del columpio, cuando cayeron, le sacaba una sonrisa. Cada conversación amena, cada silencio compartido, cada una de sus prácticas y misiones, esos momentos le agradaban tanto; sin saber como se había convertido en una parte de su vida cotidiana sin la que se sentiría extraña.

_**-De ahora en adelante, Hinata... puedes confiar en mí, como un amigo.**_

Y lo hacía.

Quizás era la experiencia o madures de Kakashi lo que la hacía confiar en él mas que en otro de sus amigos, incluso gracias a él fue que pudo aprobar exitosamente los exámenes chunnin.

Su sonrisa se agrando de repente.

El sólo recordar como la abrazó ese día después de su logró provocaba que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín… Era tan extraño.

Aunque su relación con Naruto apenas y llegaba a cortas citas en las que él casi siempre llegaba tarde, y en ocasiones varias ni siquiera llegaba… Siempre llegaba Kakashi "No quiero que estés sola tanto tiempo esperándome, Hinata chan" había dicho el rubio la primera vez que vio llegar al junnin en lugar de su cita. Pronto se acostumbró a su compañía tan cálida y agradable.

Incluso, hubo una o dos ocasiones en las que se arreglaba con más esmero por la esperanza de que Naruto llegara un poco tarde para poder hablar con Kakashi un poco más… Y es que necesitaba oír lo que escuchaba de labios de sus amigos, su primo y Naruto, que la encontraban atractiva… Quería oírlo de él… De Kakashi.

¿Qué si estaba confundida?

Claro que lo estaba.

Siempre que pensaba en Naruto, se sonrojaba, sonreía… Y cuando pensaba en Kakashi, ocurría casi lo mismo.

Y tenía miedo.

Miedo de que sus sentimientos por el ex anbu fueran mas lejos que una amistad cordial; tanto tiempo su corazón únicamente estuvo dirigido hacia una persona y ahora no sabía que pensar exactamente.

Se miró en el espejo de su habitación, arreglando su largo cabello en una coleta alta. Ese día era el cumpleaños de la Godaime y se había organizado una fiesta en su honor, una gran fiesta. Sonrió al ver su trabajo reflejado. Pocas veces eran las que se recogía el pelo de esa manera, y por ser ese día especial, realmente lo merecía.

.

.

.

La fiesta en verdad era como un gran festival, incluso veía gente de otras aldeas entre los habitantes, disfrutando del cumpleaños de Tsunade… Realmente nadie sabía la edad con exactitud y Naruto, que fue él único que se atrevió a preguntar, pasó casi una semana en el hospital recuperándose de una golpiza que fue calificada con una sola palabra: Brutal.

Escuchaba sin oír las palabras de Ino, mientras con la mirada buscaba de manera disimulada alrededor… parecía que el rubio volvería a llegar tarde…

-Hinata- escuchó que la llamaba Ino, la volteó a ver algo distraída –Estas en otro mundo- sonrió.

-Creo que si- le respondió con una sonrisa –Tengo que buscar a mi hermana.

-La vi por la barra… creo que ella y TenTen traman algo- terminó soltando una pequeña risa.

Se dirigió hacia Hanabi, escuchando algo sobre un corte de cabello, mientras su hermana se sujetaba uno de sus mechones. Probablemente un cambió de look que quería llevar a cabo; y eso la intrigó. Por lo general si una mujer hacia un cambio tan drástico era por un hombre.

Y tenía razón.

A los pocos minutos se encontraba charlando con ellas de amor… Describiendo la sensación de mariposas en el estómago, y como en su caso a veces su corazón latía de forma apresurada al recordar su mirada, sintiendo que aunque esa persona estuviera lejos, pensaba en ella… Como el sólo hecho de recordar sus sonrisas, una lágrima de dicha quería derramarse.

Podía ver a sus interlocutoras que la observaban con un brillo singular en los ojos

-Tengo que hablar contigo- escuchó una voz varonil, antes de que una mano familiar la tomara de la mano, alejándola y llevándosela a una calle solitaria.

Se recargó en la pared, observando con notable curiosidad como el junnin tenía un debate interno, no pudiendo evitar el sonreír… era algo adorable que un hombre con todas sus letras actuara de esa manera tan nerviosa. Analizó su ropa; unos jeans negros rasgados a la altura de los muslos, una camisa blanca debajo de una chamarra de mezclilla en el mismo tono del pantalón. Su cabello plateado, ahora un poco mas largo, atado en una coleta algo alta. La máscara negra cubriendo sus labios.

-Yo… verás- vio como una de sus manos se dirigía a su bolsillo. Lo conocía, eso hacía siempre que se encontraba ansioso –Hinata…

-¡Hinata! Por fin te encuentro- al voltear vio a Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirándola ansioso –Kakashi sensei, también estas aquí, que gusto porque yo… bueno- en un segundo vio como introducía una mano en su bolsillo y sacar algo pequeño. Su mano se vio atrapada inmediatamente por el jinshuriki –Sé que muchas veces te defraudé, pero seguías allí a mi lado, esperándome, animándome- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir en su dedo anular un frío objeto deslizándose –Y quisiera que así fuera para siempre, contigo a mi lado… ¡Cásate conmigo, Hinata!

Ella lo miró, estupefacta.

Ese era el momento que estuvo esperando por toda su vida… su amor por fin era correspondido y sabía que debía sentirse feliz por ello, sin embargo sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar al junnin frente a ellos, mirando la escena con relativa calma, respirando profundamente… Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Y no supo si era de felicidad, su pecho ardía al ver el semblante indiferente de el peli plateado ¿Se supone que esperaba que dijera algo? ¿Qué tratara de dialogar con Naruto por su decisión?... ¿Qué le pidiera a ella que no aceptara?

-Yo… yo- su voz estaba casi rota por el nudo en la garganta, mitad nervios y algún otro sentimiento que aún no era capaz de descifrar. Tenía que hacer lo correcto… Aunque doliera -¡Si!- casi gritó al momento de abrazar a Naruto, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Sensei- escuchó –Tú sabes que yo nunca conocí a mi padre… Jiraya murió y bueno… me gustaría que ese día, hicieras el papel de mi padre, llevando los anillos y eso.

-Claro que si, Naruto. Cuenta conmigo.

Y su corazón volvió a latir desesperado… Debían ser nervios ¿verdad? Tenían que serlo.

_._

_._

_._

-¿Estas feliz?- le preguntó él.

-… Si- respondió después de algunos segundos de silencio.

-Eso es bueno- le respondió con un tono alegre –Quiero que seas feliz, Hinata… Mira… allí hay otro- llamó su atención señalando un hermoso vestido tras el aparador de cristal. –Creo… que es perfecto para ti

Sus ojos perla miraron en la dirección que le era señalada, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Y es que era realmente hermoso; la falda tenía un escaso vuelo que le agradaba, y con la simple vista podía asegurar que la tela era de consistencia suave… el pequeño detalle de las piedras brillantes le llamaba la atención… En verdad era perfecto.

-Iré a probármelo… ¿Me acompañas, Kakashi san?- le preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

Al mirar su propio reflejo, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente atractiva. Tomó con firmeza la cortina que la separaba de Kakashi, pero al intentar descorrerla, su mano comenzó a temblar y sintió sus ojos humedecerse repentinamente. Se dio valor a si misma respirando profundo y lentamente abrió la cortina de tela.

Y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver como los ojos del junnin se abrían con lo que parecía ser sorpresa y admiración, dejando de lado la revista que hojeaba sin ánimo alguno… Y fue como si repentinamente el tiempo corriera más lento.

Él se levantó despacio, acercándose a ella.

Lo próximo que sintió fueron los fuertes brazos de él rodeándola por lo hombros y escuchó su voz, casi en susurro, decirle aquello que por tanto tiempo esperó.

-¡Dios, Hinata!- exclamó –Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Y por fin.

Esa lágrima que retenía desde hace tiempo se deslizó por su mejilla sonrojada, el calor en su corazón era lo más hermoso que jamás había sentido… Y no pudo engañarse por más tiempo… No podía seguir fingiendo lo que su corazón le gritaba…

Pero si hablaba, lastimaría a alguien mas, lastimaría a Naruto y eso no podía hacerlo. Él fue su amor de la infancia y estaba segura que podría volver a amarlo con el trato constante en su vida de casados, que aprendería nuevamente a admirarlo más que a nadie y valorar cada una de sus sonrisas… Podía volver a amarlo… eso era lo correcto… tenía que hacerlo… Tenía que…

¿Por qué sus brazos seguían abrazándola?

¿No se daba cuenta que haciendo eso, únicamente la confundía mas?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Sólo quería hacer las cosas sin lastimar a nadie, pero sentía que lo bueno era malo… Que por más que lo intentara siempre alguien sufriría. Naruto, si lo dejaba plantado en el altar. O ella misma, pues sentía que su amor no era correspondido por el junnin.

Levantó sus manos y se aferró a su espalda, tratando de memorizar para siempre en cada uno de sus sentidos la presencia de Kakashi al lado de ella; se limpió disimuladamente la lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla y sonriendo se alejó unos centímetros.

-Gracias… creo que este es… perfecto- sonrió.

-Tu eres perfecta- le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa –Y Naruto es el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por tenerte… Hinata, realmente espero que sean muy felices.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y sólo atino a sonreír como él lo hacía… Y es que había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado que aunque trajera esa mascara podía adivinar sin equivocarse la expresión que se formaba en sus labios.

.

.

.

Se pasó los últimos días de un lado para otro, organizando el banquete, escogiendo el ramo y los arreglos florales, la mayoría de las veces la acompañaban o Kakashi o Hanabi. El día antes de la boda se dio un largo baño en la tina de su habitación, quería relajarse para el gran día y no pensar más en él… Le dolía tanto pensar en él.

Se levantó del agua y tomó la bata de baño colocada sobre una repisa antes de salir y entrar a su habitación a buscar un pijama; tomó una toalla más pequeña y comenzó a secarse el cabello, pero detuvo todos sus movimientos al ver a alguien más.

Sentada en la cama y con una pequeña caja de madera sobre sus piernas, se encontraba su hermana, quien no le dirigía la mirada y miraba con profundidad el objeto entre sus manos. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, esperando por varios segundos a que fuera ella la que comenzara a hablar.

-Nee san- dijo apenas en un susurro –Padre me pidió que te trajera esto- abrió, aun sobre sus piernas, la pequeña caja, revelando una delicada tiara con pequeñas piedras azules decorando las suaves curvas que formaban el único decorado –Fue la tiara que usó nuestra madre en su boda… pero no sé si realmente debas usarla.

-¿P… porqué?- estaba desconcertada

-Tiene una nota de ella, dice: "Para mis hermosas hijas, espero la usen con la misma emoción con que yo la porté cuando encontré al amor de mi vida"-

-Y… ¿Por qué…. No quieres que la use?

-Eres mi hermana, Hinata… Te conozco- sonrió con tristeza –Y te quiero lo suficiente como para decirte esto: No te cases.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharla decir esas palabras, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y sus labios temblaban ante la petición de su pequeña hermana.

-Sé que tú ya no amas a Naruto- continuó –He pasado toda mi vida contigo, podrás mentirle a otros y fingir tu mejor sonrisa, pero yo me doy cuenta cuando no eres sincera. No digo que no lo hayas amado… Pero, sé que tu corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más aunque no me lo quieras decir.

-Hanabi chan…

-No sé que es lo que te motiva a seguir adelante con esto, pero si realmente estás segura de continuar con tus planes, te apoyaré- se levantó, dejando en la cama la pequeña tiara –Es tu decisión si la usas o no- y sin decir mas se fue.

.

.

.

Era el día.

Si decía que se levantó temprano estaría mintiendo, realmente apenas y pudo dormir, pues las palabras de su hermana y la nota de su madre resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndola dudar, intentando detenerla… Pero ya era muy tarde para hacerlo, no podía ser tan cruel como para dejar que Naruto sufriera, él ya había pasado por demasiadas penas en su pasado como para ser ella la causante de una más.

Se vistió con ropa sencilla pues sus amigas la arreglarían en el pequeño salón junto a la iglesia. Tomó la perilla de su habitación y antes de girarla miró su cama y sobre ella, la caja con la tiara de su madre. No había podido tomarla.

Caminó por las calles apenas iluminadas por los rayos matutinos y se detuvo frente a la florería Yamanaka, pidiéndole a su amiga una flor para arreglar su cabello. Ino le entregó en una pequeña caja de cristal una orquídea fresca de color blanco, igual a las que iba a emplear para el ramo de novia.

Ni siquiera fue consiente de cuando llegó al pequeño salón y fue el grito de TenTen el que la despertó de su ensoñación.

-¡Así no es!- gritó –Mira, todos los caireles van hacia adelante y este va hacia atrás.

-Perdón- respondió Sakura, sacando la lengua.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír con ellas. Era su día especial y debía estar feliz. O al menos aparentarlo, pues sabía que por dentro se estaba muriendo.

-Pero… ¿Qué escándalo es ese? No me concentro- exclamó la pelirrosa, dirigiéndose a la puerta -¡Ustedes!- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta después de salir.

-Alguien va a pagar el haberla "desconcentrado"- le dijo Tenten, haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra –Pero bueno, ya estás lista.

Se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo, realmente el vestido de novia era hermoso, y se sentía diferente al estar arreglada con ese sencillo peinado y la pequeña orquídea en un lado. Tomó el ramo y junto con su amiga salió, separándose de ella por unos segundos cuando se quedó afuera, esperando su turno. Recordó el cálido abrazo de él y por primera vez se planteó el salir corriendo de allí, correr y no detenerse. Tenía tantas ganas de escapar pero la poca cordura que aún tenía la mantenía con las piernas estáticas, quizás temblando un poco, pero sin intención alguna de moverse ni huir. Y tomó todos sus bellos recuerdos con él para darse valor de entrar y cumplir su compromiso.

Cogió aire y lo soltó con fuerza.

Dio su mejor sonrisa y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de emoción. Allí, junto al que sería su esposo, estaba Kakashi, vestido con un pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca y chaleco. Aunque su mascara negra cubría la mitad de su rostro pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

Durante el recorrido se permitió soñar que quien la esperaba al final no poseía un cabello rubio como el sol, sino plateado como la luna… Su esfuerzo por no respirar agitadamente era mucho y al pasar por su lado se vio obligada a volver a la realidad que ella misma había escogido.

Escuchó con atención las palabras del hombre frente a ellos, hablándoles del amor y la sinceridad en el matrimonio; y realmente se odiaba porque desde antes de hacer los votos ya le estaba fallando, pronto dirían sus juramentos y su argolla de bodas se convertiría en su propia cadena.

-Si existe alguien que se oponga a esta unión. Que hable ahora o calle para siempre- escuchó que decía el sacerdote.

Y no pudo evitar de reojo observar a Kakashi que les sonreía ¿Realmente no iba a decir nada? ¿La dejaría ir? ¿Realmente no la amaba como ella a él? Y si era así, ¿porque podía notar como su mandíbula estaba tensa? ¿Por qué escondía las manos en sus bolsillos?

Cerró sus ojos.

-Creo… que yo me opongo- escucho, provocando que abriera sus ojos con violencia, buscando al dueño de esa voz.

-Na… Naruto… ¿qué…?-

-Me opongo a seguir con esto, Hinata chan- tomó con su mano la mano pálida de ella, besando su dorso –No miento al decir, que me gustas mucho, pero yo también estaba enamorado… y ese amor no pudo ser- con suavidad le quitó el anillo de compromiso, observando con atención la piedra en color rosa, como ella –Incluso, este era para ella, pero nunca lo pude entregar… Y no quiero… No puedo ser el culpable de que alguien mas sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí- se volteó, mirando fijamente a Kakashi –Siempre dijiste, sensei, que yo era un cabeza dura por no darme cuenta de las cosas… Pero he crecido, y me he dado cuenta hasta de lo que tú ocultas.

-Naruto no creo que…- intentó hablar Kakashi.

-Sé que la amas- le interrumpió, escuchó los murmullos de los invitados –Y también sé, que tu lo amas, Hinata- dirigiéndose a ella –A mí me ganaron el corazón de la mujer que amé… y no pienso convertirme en el que se interponga en el amor de dos personas

-Naruto no tienes que hacer esto- le dijo Kakashi.

-Sólo dime que no la amas y me retractare- le advirtió –Mírala a los ojos y dile a ella que no la amas.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata, su corazón se aceleró al punto de querer explotar, sus ojos se humedecieron; y simplemente no pudo mentir.

-No puedo- confesó al fin.

-Hinata chan- Naruto volteó con ella –Sé feliz… realmente feliz- y como ultimo acto, la beso con suavidad en los labios- se dirigió al sacerdote esta vez, que miraba la escena sorprendido –Padre ¿podría haber un cambio en el novio?- éste, después de unos segundos de meditarlo, asintió sonriendo –Bien, creo, que el que sobra aquí soy yo.

-Na… Naruto kun- intentó hablar, sin saber exactamente que decir, pero al sentir la cálida mano de Kakashi sobre la suya por fin supo que hacer –Gracias- sonrió.

Observó como se alejaba por el mismo pasillo que ella había recorrido, y no pudo evitar mirar a los invitados, esperando encontrar miradas de reproche.

Pero no fue así, mas bien todos parecían aliviados ¿Es que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta del error que iba a cometer? Su mirada se topó con la de su padre, que le sonreía ligeramente y le indicaba con la cabeza a un lado suyo. Hanabi, sostenía entre sus manos la misma tiara que dejó en su habitación.

-Padre dice, que hiciste lo correcto, y que por favor la uses, tal como mamá dijo- subió un escalón mas arriba y con delicadeza retiró la orquídea, sustituyéndola por la hermosa tiara, después colocó la misma flor en el pechó de Kakashi, sujetándola con cuidado con un pequeño alfiler –Y usted, sensei… Quítese esa máscara de una vez- le sonrió.

Hinata observó como él la obedecía, revelando su rostro primero a ella, sonriéndole. Lo vio acercarse unos pasos para tomar sus manos entre las suyas; e inmediatamente se sintió atraída hacia su pecho. Sus mejillas ardían y sus oídos dejaron de escuchar.

-Te amo, Hinata- le susurró antes de besarla profundamente, siendo correspondido por ella.

-Te amo, Kakashi- le respondió en un suspiro, al separarse.

Y es que siempre lo supo, aunque se negaba a admitirlo… Pero lo correcto, lo realmente correcto, era el verdadero amor. Lo demás, simplemente pasaba a segundo plano.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hello! XD**

**Apuesto a que no se esperaban esto hahaha, de echo ni yo lo tenía planeado, pero tres de ustedes saben que fue lo que me motivo a hacerlo, y espero sea de su agrado, porque admítanlo, en el fondo de su corazoncito todos deseaban este final hahahaha.**

**Awwww, realmente me gustó, pues como sabrán yo soy mega melosa XD y este tipo de finales me encantan ¿A ustedes que les pareció? ¡Díganmelo! Yo amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma sus reviews =D**

**La idea era dejarlo sólo en un One shot, pero ya ven, tenía que dar una visión alternativa… Tenía que darles ese final, siento que se los debía ;3;**

**Pasando a otro tema, les quiero decir que no tengo intención de abandonar ni Secretos, ni Heaven, sólo que aún no termino estos capítulos, pero ya casi están terminados ;) así que espérenlos pronto… Y… muchos muchos KakaHina mas! Si, al paso que voy, llenare las opciones XD pero espero que me apoyen siempre con mis proyectos, mientras les daré Spoilers!**

***Secretos: Cap. 7 "Pasión" (uhhhh, apuesto a que se quedaron clavados con el nombre muahahaha)**

***Heaven: Cap. 4: "Luna"**

**Y bueno, para nadie es un secreto (o si?) que me especializo en fanfics KakaHina… PERO, también en el área de SongFics XD, por lo que les propongo un pequeño trato, si lo aceptan claro: Si como yo, son amantes de esta singular pareja y tienen una canción especial que les gustaría ver centrada en ellos… Tell me! Yo estaré mas que feliz de escribir una historia ad hoc a ella ;) ¿Qué les parece?**

**Y bueno, como regalito extra, les dejo más spoilers de nuevas historias que ya están en progreso:**

***Enséñame… Rate M**

***La Decisión (a modificar el título)… K+, Humor**

***Ladrón… ****K+, Family**

***Lollipop… K-T Angst**

**Wuwuwuwuwuwu, díganme cual les gustaría que publicara primero después de actualizar las primeras dos; confió en su sabia decisión =D**

**Xoxo**


End file.
